In an offensive move of the badminton game, the center of gravity is preferably located on the head frame of the badminton racket. On the other hand, it is desirable that the center of gravity is located on the grip of the badminton racket at the time when the player is engaged in a defensive move. The conventional badminton rackets fall short of these two expectations described above.